xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Guerrilla Tactics School
( ) | power = 3 | time = 14 days |upkeep = }} The Guerrilla Tactics School is a facility in XCOM 2. This facility provides several training upgrades for soldiers. Class Training The Guerrilla Tactics School allows one Rookie at a time to train as one of the four basic classes (Ranger, Grenadier, Specialist, or Sharpshooter) of the player's choice, up to Squaddie rank. This training takes 5 days (10 on Legend). Training soldiers will be unavailable to go on missions. Their training can be stopped at any time, but this will undo their progress. The Guerrilla Tactics School, similarly to the Officer Training School of XCOM: Enemy Unknown, allows the player to buy upgrades for their XCOM squad with various benefits. Combat Training Combat Training options available for purchase: 'Squad Size I' Cost: ( ) Rank Required: Sergeant Description: Squad size increased by 1. 'Squad Size II' Cost: ( ) Rank Required: Captain Description: Increase squad size by 1. 'Stay With Me' Cost: ( ) Rank Required: Major Description: Soldiers are more likely to bleed out than die outright. 'Grenadier: Biggest Booms' Cost: ( ) Soldier: Grenadier Captain Description: Explosives launched by Grenadiers can inflict critical damage (20% chance of +2 damage). 'Ranger: Hunter's Instinct' Cost: ( ) Soldier: Ranger Captain Description: Ranged attacks by Rangers against flanked enemies deal +3 damage, and secondary weapons have a +15% chance to critically hit. 'Sharpshooter: Dead Shot' Cost: ( ) Soldier: Sharpshooter Captain Description: Sharpshooters have a bonus 10% chance to critically hit enemies. 'Specialist: Cool Under Pressure' Cost: ( ) Soldier: Specialist Captain Description: Specialists on Overwatch gain +10 Aim and the ability to critically hit when taking Overwatch and reaction shots. Added in War of the Chosen 'Templar: Mentally Awake' Cost: ( ) Description: Start every mission with 1 Focus 'Skirmisher: Parkour' Cost: ( ) Description: 5% chance for a free move after the first move of the turn 'Reaper: Infiltration' Cost: ( ) Description: Increases hacking by +25. ADVENT security towers cannot see this unit when it is concealed Removed in War of the Chosen Lighting Strike, Integrated Warfare, Vengeance, Vulture, and Wet Work are now Resistance Orders. 'Vulture' Cost: ( ) Description: Enemies drop an additional item with every timed loot drop. 'Wet Work' Cost: ( ) Description: +25% experience gained from kills. 'Lightning Strike' Cost: ( ) Description: Units gains +3 mobility for the first two turns of battle while the squad remains concealed. 'Integrated Warfare' Cost: ( ) Rank Required: Lieutenant Description: PCS bonuses are significantly improved. 'Vengeance' Cost: ( ) Rank Required: Lieutenant Description: If a squadmate dies or is critically wounded, gain random tactical bonuses for two turns. Notes *All upgrades take immediate effect when purchased. *The bonuses for the class-specific upgrades only apply to soldiers of that class. *Dismantling the facility will remove all bonuses supplied, including squad size increases. *The Guerrilla Tactics School fulfills a near identical role to the Officer Training School in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Category:Facilities (XCOM 2) Category:XCOM HQ facilities (XCOM 2)